


The Candy Collectors!

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Best Friends, Candy, Childhood, Competition, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Best friends and brothers by choice, Trunks and Goten spend their Halloween night in the candy competition their parents arrange for them every year. The task is simple: Collect as much candy as they can, hidden in each other their friends and families homes, and bring it back for counting. They want to beat Gohan’s record, but they might have to fight a little harder than expected.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Halloweenie 2020





	The Candy Collectors!

“Wake up already, Ten! We have to get the biggest candy hauls tonight so we can beat Gohan’s record!” Trunks shook his sleeping friend who was sprawled out on the soft carpet of Trunks’ bedroom. 

Goten woke up, groggily rubbing his eyes and squinting over at the digital clock by Trunk’s bed. “Truuuunks! It’s 6AM! Can’t we get candy after we sleep?” Goten flipped back down on the lush carpet. “I’ll go candy hunting in a few hours!”

Trunks restlessly flopped back onto his bed. He was so excited for the day’s adventure that he could hardly contain it. Every Halloween, the Son, Briefs, and K18 families would engage their children in a candy hunt in all of the homes of their friends and families, and Piccolo would even hide candy on his mountain.The object of the game was simple. They needed merely to find as much candy as they could at each location, and then at the end of the night, report back to the designated home of the year to commence the candy counting. Each year, Trunks and Goten had tried to beat Gohan’s record, but hadn’t prevailed. However, this year, Trunks was determined. “Yeah, okay, but if we don't beat Gohan’s record this year, then you have to see which one of us got more. If I win, you have to admit that I’m a cooler Super Saiyan!”

Goten mumbled in response as his eyes had already closed themselves. “Mmm, okay.” He clutched the shag carpet, and smiled in his sleep. “So comfy.” 

Trunks yawned and let himself slip back into the comfortable cocoon of sleep.

* * *

“Trunks! Wake up!” Goten yelled, shaking his friend rather violently. Had it been any human, they might’ve thrown up from the vigor which Goten shook Trunks. 

The lavender haired boy opened his eyes groggily and yawned. “What is it Ten?” 

Goten held up a piece of candy. “I already found one!” His eyes seemed to be shimmering with excitement as he looked at the candy. 

Trunks launched out of bed. “IT’S STARTING!” He got up and searched his room for candy, knowing that his mother would’ve hidden one for each of them. He looked in his drawers, under his bed, even in his pillowcase. He drummed his fingers against his chin in thought until it hit him. His mom expected one thing every morning, and he flew past Goten and raced down the stairs. 

“GOOD MORNING MAMA!” Trunks yelled, leaping at her.

“Hello honey!” Bulma laughed. “Here ya go. Good job figuring out the first candy clue.” 

Goten had finally made it down the stairs when he pouted. “Hey! No fair! My clue was  _ way _ harder!” 

Trunks raised an eyebrow. “What was your clue?”

Goten crossed his arms. “I had to let my mom kiss my whole face!” He stuck his tongue out in feigned disgust. “Blegh!”

ChiChi walked into the room with her hands in her hips. “And just what kind of face is that, young man? Don’t you love your poor mother?”

Goten froze, suddenly aware of his mother’s looming (and somewhat terrifying) presence in the room now. “Just kidding mama!” Goten suddenly had an innocent look on his face, trying his hardest to use the charm he’d inherited from his father. 

ChiChi ran over and scooped him up. “My sweet baby!” Goten looked over her shoulder at Trunks with a look that said “help me please”. Trunks did his best to stifle his laughter as his mother struggled to do the same. 

Once ChiChi put Goten back down, the two boys sat at the breakfast table and ate their pancakes that Panchy had made for them. As they ate, Vegeta finally came into the room to fill his own plate with food. He was silent, and likely grumpy, judging by the look Trunks saw on his father’s face. Now was the perfect moment to annoy him. If he annoyed Vegeta enough, he’d likely be able to get information as to where more candy was. 

Trunks winked at Goten before taking a deep breath and walking over to his dad. “Papa?” 

Vegeta glanced at his son wordlessly, raising an eyebrow. This was his way of saying “what?”. 

Trunks lunged forward and hugged his father’s waist, still being quite small. Even at 8 years old, he was still short. “I love you, Papa! You’re the strongest fighter  _ ever _ and it’s not even gross when you kiss mama a lo—.” 

Vegeta put his hand over Trunks’ mouth, who looked up at his father with an evil glint in his eyes. “Trunks. Annoying me is a very dangerous game. I’ll kick your ass into space and your mother and I will make a new heir. Also, I don’t know where she hid the damned candy.” 

Trunks’ shoulders slumped and he let go of his father. “Ugh I got all gushy for nothing.” 

Vegeta smirked to himself when he was sure no one was close enough to see. His son had learned well as far as trying to use the enemy’s weaknesses against them to obtain information. However, it would be a long time before he ever came close to being skilled enough to trick his father.

“Trunks that was brave!” Goten whispered to his friend. 

“It was also fruitless. If you’re gonna try and get information out of your dad, it’s best to use something he wants instead of trying to annoy him.” Bulma smiled. 

The boys looked at each other with confused expressions, while ChiChi snickered and Bulma ignored the “Woman!” that spilled from Vegeta’s lips in a warning tone. 

Trunks and Goten went back to Trunks’ room to change clothes from their pjs and to go brush their teeth. Once they were ready and leaving the bathroom, Trunks stopped abruptly, Goten running into him. 

“What the heck Trunks?” Goten said, rubbing his nose. 

“The medicine cabinet where the floss is!” He ran over and opened it, revealing four pieces of candy; two for each of them. “Mama knows I  _ hate _ flossing, so of course she’d hide some candy in here!” He grabbed the candy and smiled triumphantly. 

“We should ask your mom for a big bag to carry the candy in.” Goten said. 

“Good idea!” Trunks said, nodding. They ran back downstairs and up to Bulma who was already holding a king sized pillowcase. 

Trunks and Goten’s eyes grew wide. “Mama?” Trunks said. 

“Well you’ll need something big enough to carry all the candy.” Bulma winked. 

“And you can carry the thing while it’s full, and it’ll help strengthen your flying.” Vegeta added. “Training never stops.” 

The boys grinned at the prospect of growing stronger while having fun. “This is just like the milk runs my dad and Krillin used to do for Master Roshi!” Goten chirped excitedly.

“Cool!” Trunks said. The boy high-fived and began their search of Capsule Corp. Once they were sure they’d collected every last piece there, they took off for Goten’s house. The clue note they’d found had said 

_ “He has an Earth name, and a Saiyan name. Go find him.”  _

The bag was already a quarter of the way full, so they had high hopes for Goten’s house. They burst in through the door, and Goku greeted them while he did pushups on his index finger. 

“Hey kiddos, have fun. Don’t make a mess though, or ChiChi will be mad.” He laughed, continuing his work out. 

Trunks threw a fist in the air when he saw a handful of candy hidden in the vegetable drawer of the fridge. Goten hated broccoli, so Trunks figured there’d be candy near it. 

Goten called to Trunks as he opened his desk drawer and found a note. 

Trunks was soon by his side, and trying to figure out the clue. 

_ “If you want more candy, figure this out. Our last history lesson is what this was about. _ ” 

Goten’s eyes lit up. “We were learning about rice!” Trunks frowned. “But I already checked the kitchen.” He said, confused. 

“No, dummy, my brother! His name means rice!” Goten shouted excitedly. “Once we’re done searching the house, we have to go to his house next.” They found candy hidden behind the broom and dustpan with another note. 

_ “If you wish to proceed, you must sweep the floors. Then you will be given candy as thanks for doing your chores.”  _

Goten rolled his eyes at the note, but the two boys quickly went to work, sweeping the floor and making sure to do a good job to obtain their candy. Once they finished, Goku inspected their work and handed them four extra large chocolate bars. 

“Alright!” Trunks cheered, as Goku put the chocolate bars into their pillowcase. “Thanks Goku!” 

“No problem! See ya later.” Goku waved as the boys took off towards the other Son residence. 

Goten shyly rang the doorbell and waited until the door opened. Videl smiled warmly at the boys. “Hi Goten, hi Trunks.” She said sweetly, opening the door extra wide for them. They were about to walk in, when Gohan stepped into view. He had a determined look on his face and a smirk. They knew this look, and when they looked over at Videl, she was giggling.

It wasn’t long before the boys were sparring with Gohan. They managed to knock Gohan off his feet, securing a win, per Gohan’s rules he’d set. “Alrighty, you may pass and search for candy.” He said dramatically, bowing to the boys, who bowed back. 

They ran into the house and began searching every corner of the house, and once they were satisfied with their search, they started to leave. Videl softly cleared her throat and they turned back, both running over to hug her. She gestured to Gohan, who stood behind them with Pan. She was just a baby, and she was giggling in her father’s arms. 

Goten walked over and kissed Pan’s forehead. “Happy Halloween, Pan!” He said softly. 

Trunks reached up and softly pinched his cheeks making a silly face, sending Pan into a laughing fit. “Happy Halloween Pan!” 

Videl smiled and patted them both on the head before handing them a note in Bulma’s handwriting. 

_ “You’ve come far, young warriors, but your quest does not end here. Now you must consult with the family with a cute baby who wears her daddy’s police gear!” _

Goten and Trunks smiled at each other as they shot off into the sky to head toward the K18 residence. Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed by a sinister force. The being followed silently, pursuing the boys. 

Once they landed, Krillin was standing outside holding Marron, his daughter, who wore a tiny police outfit. “Hi Gogo! Hi Truck!” She shouted happily from her father’s arms. 

The boys smiled and walked over to her, sticking their index fingers out so she could squeeze them and they pretended to be rendered weak by her strength as she squeezed. 

“Aaahhhh! Noooo! Marron You’re so strong!” Goten fell to his knees. 

“Goten she’s too strong!” Trunks said, also falling to his knees. 

Marron giggled happily and let go of their fingers. “Okay all better!” She clapped her hands. 

“Oh thank you, Marron!” The boys praised her, making her giggle even more. 

They stepped into the house and 18 smiled at them. She handed them each a cookie wrapped in cellophane, shaped and decorated to look like a piece of candy. “I thought maybe you’d like a cookie as well. They have chocolate candies baked in.” She nodded her head to the livingroom and the boys darted to the couch, jamming their hands into the cushions and cheering when they found candy. 

Goten found the note taped to the coffee table’s underside as he searched for candy. He pulled it off and called Trunks over to read it. 

_ “Well done, young warriors, you’ve nearly completed your quest! Now you must travel to the mountains before going home to count your candy and have hot cocoa while you rest!” _

“Piccolo!” The boys yelled in unison. “Thanks 18, thanks Krillin! Bye Marron!” The boys shouted before flying off at full speed to the mountains, searching for Piccolo’s energy. 

Behind them, a sinister laugh echoed in the night sky just quietly enough they didn’t hear it. It continued following silently, waiting to strike. 

Once the boys locked onto Piccolo’s energy, they flew down and greeted him. “Hi piccolo!” 

The boys said. 

“Hello, young warriors.” He said, kneeling down and handing them each an extra large chocolate bar. 

He patted them each on the head, awkwardly, and sent them off to Capsule Corp. 

However, once they were halfway there, something hit them both out of the sky. Trunks wrapped his arms and legs around the pillowcase which they’d tied shut to keep from dropping any candy. They each just barely managed to stop from hitting the ground, and they got into fighting stances, the pillowcase of candy between them, their backs facing the candy. They circled around the candy, ready to defend it. 

A chilling laugh rang out from the shadows and the boys looked to where the sound came from, seeing Buu standing in front of them, muscular and menacing. He wasn’t the squishy blob they’d know to be friendly. The boys looked at each other and made a decision. They grabbed their candy, and made a run for it, lifting into the air mid-run, and flying at full speed. 

The two boys were flying as fast as they could to escape the creature chasing them, and decided to dart down quickly into a cave. “This’ll hide us!” Trunks whispered. Goten’s face had worry all over it as the pair crept through the damp cave to find a good hiding place. Just as the boys ducked into the cave, they heard the found of a pair of heavy feet being set down at the opening of the cave, which wasn’t all that far from where Trunks and Goten were. They’d ducked behind a rock, hoping they hadn’t made any noise or actually indicated to the thing where they were. 

They sat quietly, praying to kami that they wouldn’t be discovered, but had no such luck. The hair on the back of Goten’s neck stood up when the terrifying face peered around the rock at them. “Noooooo!” Goten yelled. 

Trunks shook in fear as the creature stepped forward to turn them into Candy and gobble them up. “Oh man, this is it, Ten!” Trunks cried, as he hugged his best friend. 

“I’m too young to die!” Goten wailed. He hugged his best friend back, waiting for the inevitable, and shrank back as far as he could in a fruitless effort to save himself from the horrible fate of being turned into candy and eaten by Buu.

Buu took another step forward, giggling evilly as he watched the boys cower in fear. His pink skin glistened in the moonlight, while his black and red eyes glowed in a ghoulish manner, sending chills up Trunks’ spine. “Chocolate!” Buu growled, showing his teeth. 

When the boys squeezed their eyes shut, and held each other, they waited for oblivion to come, but it never did. Trunks opened one eye to see Buu staring hungrily at their bag of candy. He wasn’t there to eat  _ them _ , he wanted their  _ candy _ . 

“Goten, he just wants our candy!” Trunks said.

Goten opened his eyes to see Buu staring at the pillowcase as well, and stood tall. “We have to beat Gohan this year. So there’s only one thing to do.” Trunks nodded. 

They both shot a blast of ki at Buu, sending him back, and quickly performed the fusion dance. 

“FUUUUUUSION—HA!” Their index fingers connected, and Gotenks quickly appeared in front of Buu with a cocky laugh. 

_ “Hahahaha! You’re no match for Gotenks! I will win because I am unbeatable! The candy is mine!”  _ Gotenks said confidently. 

Buu frowned and launched himself fist first at Gotenks who dodged his fist, and knees him in the stomach. Gotenks slammed his hands together, lacing his fingers, and slammed Buu into the ground with both hands. 

“Aaaahhhh!” Buu yelled. He quickly got up on his feet, and stood in a fighting stance, staring angrily at Gotenks. “CHOCOLATE NOW!” He screamed. 

_ “No way! The chocolate is mine! Gotenks cannot be beat!”  _ He yelled, shooting ki at Buu again.  _ “Vision smash!” _

Gotenks punched Buu in the face, and teleported behind him, kicking him in the back, sending him into the ground. He teleported back in front of Buu. _“Galactic donut!”_ Gotenks send energy over to Buu and entrapped him in it.  _ “Burning attack!” _ He rapidly moved his hands before slamming his palms outward, creating a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs, sending a blast of ki straight into Buu. It knocked him out cold, and Gotenks slammed his fist to his chest while laughing triumphantly.  _ “Hahaha! I told you! Gotenks cannot be beat! I better go home with the candy and Buu! Vegeta will know what to do!” _

With that, Gotenks grabbed the pillowcase and Buu and flew back to Capsule Corp. 

He set Buu in the grass and walked into the house. “Hi mama!” Gotenks said cheerfully. 

Bulma spat out her tea and looked over at Vegeta. “Okay, why is Gotenks here? Why are they fused?” 

Vegeta smirked. “Kakarot and I decided to give them a challenge, which they clearly did well in since they’re here. Well done, Gotenks.” 

Gotenks winked with a large smile, throwing a big thumbs up at Vegeta. It annoyed him because it was exactly what Goku would’ve done. 

Goku nodded, sitting at the breakfast bar. “Great job! Looks like you got a lot of candy!” 

Fifteen minutes later, Gotenks separated back into Trunks and Goten, and they counted the candy. They’d managed to collect 2,460 pieces of candy. They clasped their hands together and squeezed their eyes tightly as they waited for Bulma to see if they’d broken the record yet. 

“Well, boys. It looks like…” she said. 

ChiChi looked over her shoulder and shook her head at the piece of paper which had Gohan’s record on it. “My, my, my.” 

Trunks and Goten’s shoulders slumped, waiting for the bad news.

“Boys, you beat Gohan’s record by a hundred pieces!” Bulma shouted. “Congratulations, boys!”

The two cheered loudly; high fiving each other. “YES!” They shouted. 

“Alright before we eat all of this, I think I have an idea.” 

Trunks whispered into Goten’s ear, and they both nodded to each other, grabbing a large chocolate bar each. Their parents curiously followed them outside, and both mothers hugged each other in adoration. 

Trunks and Goten each poked Buu until he woke up and handed him two large chocolate bars. He smiled big and hugged them before eating the chocolate. 

“We sure raised some sweet boys, huh, Cheech?” Bulma asked. 

“We sure did.” ChiChi smiled. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I used Trunks’ attacks mainly because I think his are really cool :o)


End file.
